


Starbuck and Apollo banner

by delorita



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Banners & Icons, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Starbuck and Apollo banner

Can't help it [](http://delorita.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/14557/354908)


End file.
